The Adventures of Whouffle
by wibbly-wobbly stuff
Summary: This is a collection of stories following the doctor and his impossible girl. These fics range from fluffy to smutty. But, for right now, I don't plan on making anyone cry. God knows we've had enough tears after the Christmas special.


The doctor couldn't find Clara, and he knew it was Sexy's fault. He'd checked everywhere he thought she might be, the library, the kitchen, her bedroom, but he couldn't find a trace of her. Then, as he was walking back to the console room he heard her laugh. Clara! He turned to go down the hall where he'd heard her, but right in front of his eyes the TARDIS shifted, blocking him. "Sexy!" He slapped the wall, "What are you doing?" She only vibrated violently back. Hmmm... he pretended to give in (it wouldn't be the first time) and continued to walk to the console room. Once there he leaned back against the console, pretending to fume. Slowly, he moved his hand closer to the basic mode switch. The second he felt the TARDIS loosing interest, he flipped it. Right then the corridors twisted a little bit and he heard her laugh again. He started walking toward the sound. If she was laughing like that she must be having a good time he thought to himself. As he got closer, he realized she must be at the swimming pool. No wonder Sexy had tried to stop him. She was jealous.  
>He poked his head around the corner. Near the middle of the pool, Clara was swimming around and diving under playing with one of the many pool toys. The doctor watched as she dived under and resurfaced a little closer to him. She shook the water from her hair, so little jewel drops surrounded her for a moment. The doctor sighed and wished... well he didn't know exactly what he was wishing. Just for her really. He couldn't help it. The way her hair shined, her fingers trailing though the surface of the water, her silky looking dark blue, almost black, bikini, and when she dived down he could see her perfectly curved legs and bum. He couldn't look away. She was just... mesmerizing. He closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, Clara was at the edge of the pool, chin resting on her arms, watching him with those beautiful liquid brown eyes. He jumped slightly, but then smiled at her. He sat down, criss-crossed in front of her. "So, want to come in? I just ran across it the other day! Why didn't you tell me you had a swimming pool? It's brilliant!" Clara exclaimed.<br>"Er... I'm not sure if I can..." The doctor answered.  
>"Come on Doctor, don't be a spoil sport," she splashed him lightly, "it's fun!"<br>_ How in Gallifray did I get myself into this?_ The Doctor thought as he dived into the pool. Maybe sexy had had a point, it was going to take serious control not to... get into trouble. He had just been at the pool's edge trying not to hurt Clara with a 'no', but then he looked at her and... well somehow he'd ended up in his kelly green and navy blue stripped swim trunks. Now they were racing each other and having splashing wars, both of them laughing and giggling like crazy. After a while, they both swam over to the edge, breathing heavily and still laughing. "Doctor, you so cheated!" Clara gasped out, smiling. "You're taller than me!"  
>He grinned down at her, "So?"<br>"SO, don't dunk me!" She protested laughter still in her voice.  
>"Like you wouldn't use every advantage you had!"<br>"Ok, ok." She leaned up against the wall, "Just let me catch my breath."  
>He leaned next to her and let an arm curl around her. Clara flinched a little, but then smiled and embraced the moment. She closed her eyes, leaned closer to him, and sighed. The doctor didn't know what to do next. Should he say something? Pull her closer? Push her away? Kiss her? In the end he just stroked her hair and held her tighter. After a few minutes (it might've been hours, he never really could keep track of time when he was with Clara) she shifted and opened her eyes. "Better?" He asked her, still stroking her hair. She smiled up at him.<br>"All good." She confirmed. "You?"  
>"Never better," he said in a silly voice, but meant it. "What would you like to do now?"<br>She thought about it, trying (unsuccessfully) to not be distracted by his hand on her shoulder. "Could you teach me how to dive? I never actually learned how."  
>The Doctor smiled. "Until today! To the diving board!" He pointed ahead, like a knight leading a charge and started moving toward it. Clara shook her head and followed.<br>"Okay, we should probably start you out on the edge, instead of the board. Don't want you to get hurt." He announced to her, hopping out. Clara pushed herself up at sat on the edge, legs dangling in the water. She looked at him. "So, what do I do? Don't let me do a belly flop." She said, only half joking. "All right, kneel down, and lean forward putting your weight on your front leg. Now, well, put your arms like this." He guided her arms accordingly, "and push off from your back leg. Remember, lean forward, otherwise you'll do a belly flop."  
>"Doctor?" She kept her pose exactly, just turning her head to look at him, "Do I look really stupid right now?"<br>He looked at her. _You look beautiful. You look so amazing_. "Of course not, Clara. Now go on, try it." She took a deep breath and did a strange looking belly flop. Clara popped out of the water, shaking her head and laughing. "All right, defiantly need some more practice."  
>"Great job Clara! You can do this!"<br>"Stop being so cheesy! Thanks though!"  
>Clara had mastered diving from the edge, and the Doctor had deemed her ready for the diving board. "Remember what I told you?" Clara rolled her eyes and dove off. The Doctor admired her legs and the graceful curve of her, mid-air. "No! Bad Doctor!" He slapped himself, but it really didn't help. Clara popped up in front of him, and shook the water out of her hair, so little jewels surrounded her for a second. She grinned. "That was good, right? It felt really good! I mean it could've been better, but wow! That was so fun!" She exclaimed, like an excited child. The Doctor bopped her nose. "It was brilliant, Clara." She blushed and kept smiling. "I'm going again! Unless," she looked back at him, "Do you want to go? I haven't actually seen you dive yet."<br>"You go again, I'll go after you." He smiled cheerily at her.  
>"Okay, watch out!" She sprang off without hesitating this time, going up higher in the air. Her form was better too, the doctor noticed. Well, she was more gorgeous every time he looked at her, no matter what. She splashed into the water, and swam up to him. "Again, beautiful!" like always/  
>Clara blushed. "Your turn Doctor!"<br>As he climbed up the ladder, he had an idea. Smiling to himself, he got to the top, waved to Clara, focused and jumped off like a trapeze artist. He flipped twice and landed perfectly, barely without a splash. Clara gawked and shook her head in disbelief. "Typical Doctor" she whispered to herself affectionately. _Speaking of the doctor, where is he? He should've surfaced by now_. She looked around, concerned. Not seeing him, she dove down, looking under the water. Suddenly she felt a slight tapping on the back of her neck. She surfaced. "Hey! Not funny! I thought something might've... I don't know, you just scared me." She hesitated, and then hugged him. They both sighed. It didn't matter that he noticed exactly where her chest was pressed against him, that didn't mean anything. Just because it felt so perfect and right, didn't mean anything. It didn't matter that she noticed how her head fit perfectly against his chest, under his chin. Just because it felt so perfect and right, didn't mean anything. They broke apart. The doctor lifted her up and carried her close to the shallow end.  
>"Clara..."<br>"Doctor..."  
>He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Fireworks exploded out of the small of Clara's back. She reached up and pulled him closer, closer and kissed him. Or maybe he kissed her. It didn't matter. They were both lost in each other. One of her hands was pressed against his chest, her other one was against the back of his head, threaded through his hair, pushing him closer. He grabbed her bum, pushing her up, giving her a rush of sweetness. She wiggled against him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her bikini top was sliding down, to both of their delight. He kissed her temple, and around her ear. "Clara... I'm sorry...I waited... so long...to do this" he said between kisses. "Oh, Doctor..." she pushed his head so his lips were back against hers, and began a slow, sweet, open mouthed kiss."Is it bad that I don't want to breathe?" She gasped, and then kept kissing him, tightening her legs around his waist. He kept squeezing her bum and moved a hand to the back of her neck. Their kisses sped up again. They broke apart at the same time and gasped. He smiled sweetly at her. "It's not bad at all Clara," Her eyes shinned. "My Clara..." he whispered, and continued to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Fortunately for them, they had all night.<p> 


End file.
